por ti, lo que sea
by Maria Kyriuu
Summary: por culpa de la indecision esta a punto de perder a quien mas quiere...PARA HECTOR NEE-CHAN! yuukiXkaname mariaXzero


**_Hola!!...este es un regalo con mucho cari o para mi mejor amigo "hector", el me habia pedido una historia yuukiXkaname y si el me lo pide yo lo hare ^^ ahora las aclaraciones del capitulo: los personajes estan un poquito Ooc, por ejemplo, kaname es amigo de kurenai maria, a Zero le gusta kurenai maria, yuuki es la mejor amiga de maria y pues asi, ah, aqui Zero no siente ese odio enfermizo por kaname como en la serie, en fin todos son buenos amigos pero los vampiros existen y toda la demas trama sigue igual, a si, aqui yuuki sabe quien es su hermano_**

**_advertencias: spooilers de vampire knight guilty, por favor si no lo has visto no lo leas, no aceptare criticas que tengan que ver con ese aspecto, ademas de decir que vampire knight no me pertenece...lastima, si fuera mio seria con mucho mucho yaoi *u*...demo ya me desbie de la idea original, espero lo disfruten, en especial tu hector nee-chan, con todo mi amor para ti, espero sea de tu agrado (kiissu)  
fin aclaraciones_**

________________________________________________________________________________

Una muchachita joven caminaba felizmente en direccion al dormitorio de la luna, su caminar destellaba gracia y sus cabellos ondeaban libres siendo mesidos por la suave brisa primaveral, parecia realmente que el viento la elevaba en cada uno de sus pasos, la chica estaba feliz, ese dia habia recibido una confesion de amor del hombre que mas amaba y eso la hacia dichosa pero sin aviso la felicidad de maria kurenai fue borrada de su rostro al precenciar a su mejor amiga, yuuki, correr en direccion a ella...llevaba las manos cubriendole el rostro pero las lagrimas de igual manera se colaban entre estas

-yuuki...-susurro maria, deteniendose y extendiendo los brazos para reconfortar a su amiga, pero esta la ignoro y paso corriendo a su lado empujandola en el acto y haciendola caer sobre la hierba

maria solo se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente no podia imaginarse la causa por la cual su amiga estuviera tan triste hasta el punto de llorar de esa manera, pero si sabia que debia de ser algo muy importante pues era una persona fuerte y no cualquier cosa causaria una reaccion asi en ella.

unos gritos desesperados la trajeron a la realidad, un chico de cabellos casta os y ojos de igual color salia a toda prisa de la puerta principal del dormitorio luna en el afan de perseguir a la muchacha que antes habia salido llorando desconsoladamente

-yuuki, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto!-kaname detuvo su carrera junto a la joven de cabellos claros, agachando la mirada paso su mano pesadamente por su rostro echando sus cabellos hacia atras, realmente esto no podia estar pasandole a el

-kaname-sama...que sucede?-pregunto la joven aun sentada sobre la hierba

el pura-sangre la miro y enternecio su mirada, se sentia de verdad deprimido, al parecer perdio a la persona que mas ama, pero al verla recordo que, cuando el amor no esta, los amigos quedan para consolarnos y darnos fuerzas para seguir adelante, le dedico entonces una amable y cari osa sonrisa a maria, camino hasta ella y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie la cual la chica acepto y le sonrio con la misma ternura y cari o de los mejores amigos

una vez estuvo de pie la joven se dedico a limpiar su falda y a ordenar sus cabellos, subio la mirada para ver al joven casta o que la miraba insistentemente

-gracias-hablo la chica, luego lo miro y sonrio

-no es nada, maria-respondio con un poco de desanimo y con la mirada gacha

la joven vampiro se acerco y tomo el brazo del pura-sangre y lo comenzo a guiar de vuelta a los dormitorios luna, el casta o no puso resistencia y se dejaba guiar, aun con la mirada clavada en el piso, una lagrima se deslizo hasta perderse bajo su barbilla, cosa que la muchacha pudo notar

-es por yuuki, o me equivoco?...-le pregunto, mas bien le confirmo, tenia la habilidad de darse cuenta cuando su amigo sufria y necesitaba a alguien que lo consolace y le diera fuerzas

-si...es por mi yuuki-le contesto en apenas un susurro, ya estaban pasando por el umbral de la enorme puerta de acceso a los dormitorios

-ya veo...-contesto, maldicion, su mejor amigo sufria y si era asi ella tambien lo hacia, no podia evitar tener una gran empatia con ese vampiro purasangre, cuando ella resien habia llegado a la academia los vampiros nobles la despreciaban por ser una vampira de cuerpo debil, eran abrumadores y no los soportaba, pero su pesadilla habia acabado cuando se hizo amiga de kaname kuran, desde ese entonces la protejio, le dio consejos y nunca se alejaron el uno de otro, siempre que uno necesitaba apoyo o un consejo el otro estaba ahi, ahora era un momento asi, ella daria lo mejor de si para reconfortar al que se habia convertido practicamente en su "hermano"

caminaron por los pasillos, llenos de muebles y pinturas de gran valor, candelabros colgaban del techo y sus pasos eran amortiguados por la alfombra del piso, detuvieron sus pasos frente a la puerta del despacho del pura-sangre, la joven se aparto y dejo que entrara, dentro de la estancia se podian ver objetos rotos y vidrios clizados, ella solo se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, recargada, mirandolo, kaname en tanto, fue directo a recostarse sobre el enorme y espacioso sofa, luego al girar su mirada noto que maria seguia en el umbral

- que?... no piensas entrar?-pregunto aun recostado y con las manos tras su nuca

-primero dime, necesitas mi ayuda?-contesto la joven cruzandose de brazos y mirando fijamente a los ojos de otro vampiro

kaname cerro sus ojos entonces, se puso de pie pesadamente y camino hasta maria, tomo suavemente su mano y la guio hasta sentarla sobre el enorme sofa, luego el se sento a su lado

-nada me vendria mejor en este momento, solo tu ayuda-volvio a agachar su mirada y mas lagrimas rodaron por la fina y tersa piel

maria se enternecio mucho al ver a su amigo en ese estado, se veia tan bulnerable y triste...la chica puso una de sus manos sobre la enorme del casta o que reposaba sobre su rodilla, el chico levanto su mirada y fijo sus ojos en los violetas de ella

-cuentame, estoy para ti el tiempo que quieras- cerro sus ojos y le dio una amable sonrisa que le dio a kaname la confianza de explayarce y contar lo sucedido

-te dire lo que sucedio...-

//////////////Flash~///~Back//////////////////////////////////////////-

sobre el sofa del despacho se encontraba kaname estirado delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de yuuki, sus besos eran apasionados y llenos de lujuria, la chica derrepente abrio los ojos como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, miro de manera horrorizada al joven en su encima y lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo

-yuuki... que te sucede?-pregunto el joven intentando tomar la mano de la chica pero esta se solto del agarre

-perdon, me siento, algo confundida...necesito -fue acallada por los gritos de kaname

-no lo digas, solo no digas nada yuuki...por favor-yuuki estaba a punto de confirmar lo que temia, la chica no le tenia la suficiente confianza por el hecho de ser hermanos, en su mente resonaban las frases que hablaban de que el amor fraternal no puede llegar mas alla, no puede ser otra cosa pues se concideraria un pecado

pero que importaba un pecado ahora, los dos nacieron siendo pecadores, bebedores de sangre de otros humanos, creadores de neofitos...algo que no es humano, el dolor del mayor aumento al ver a su yuuki llorar

-por favor, debemos darnos un tiempo de pensar...si esto es lo que realmente queremos...-continuo la joven sentandose en el sofa y llevando las manos a su cara

-pero yo ya lo pense, es lo que quiero, estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad...te amo yuuki, por favor no me hagas esto-kaname puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, esta con su mano lo quito cruelmente, se puso de pie y camino, cuando llego al umbral se detuvo y hablo sin voltear la mirada

-pero yo aun necesito pensarlo...tal vez no sea lo que realmente quiero-y sin mas echo a correr

la mirada de kaname quedo fija en el lugar por donde su yuuki habia salido, su boca se cerro y una lagrima callo, agacho la mirada y de manera estrepitosa los cristales se reventaron y los muros se agrietaron, luego, el casta o levanto su mirada como si algo fuera a perder y sin dudarlo echo a correr, no se podia permitir perder a la persona que mas queria

///////////////End~//Flash~//Back~//////////////////////////////////////////////

- yo no se que voy a hacer si ella me deja!!-las lagrimas salieron sin ninguna tregua de los ojos cafes de kaname, quien se dejo caer, rendido, en los brazos de maria

por el peso del joven la menuda chica callo de espaldas sobre el sofa, kaname no le dio importancia y continuo llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su amiga, la joven puso una mano sobre el cabello casta o para acariciarlo y con la otra abrazo la fornida espalda del pura-sangre

-llora kaname, llora y deja que las lagrimas laven tu pena-le hablo dulcemente la chica

-pero... que tal si ella decide dejarme?-pregunto kaname levantando el rostro quedando frente al de maria

la chica tomo con su mano el menton del chico y lo acerco mas

-si eso sucede...-maria deposito un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz de kaname -aqui estare yo para ayudarte a tener fuerzas para seguir adelante-y finalizo con una tierna y calurosa sonrisa que el pura-sangre correspondio

En otro lugar, alejado un poco de ahi, estaba dentro de su habitacion la peque a yuuki, sobre su cama, llorando desconsoladamente. Su corazon le dolia y el alma sentia que se le partiria en pedazos, como habia podido ser tan cruel con el hombre que la habia protejido y velado por su vienestar durante tanto tiempo?, ademas, que demonios habia sido eso de pedirle que pensara si eso era realmente lo que queria?...si por su parte era lo que mas queria, vivir eternamente su amor junto a kaname, serle fiel y ser amada por el, y sabia de mas que los sentimientos del casta o eran similares hacia ella, pero, por que le habia dicho tal cosa?

sus llantos y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su respuesta, un leve sonido en la puerta, alguien llamaba

-yuuki, estas bien...escuche que llorabas-llamaron

la joven se sento entonces sobre la cama, seco sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa invito a pasar al joven que la habia llevado a gritarle esas palabras tan crueles a kaname

-estoy bien, pasa, si lo deseas...Zero-le contesto y escucho al instante como la puerta hera abierta delicadamente

el peliplata se abrio paso por la habitacio en penumbra, las coritnas se encontraban cerradas, solo se guio por su instinto vampiro hacia la precencia de yuuki, era una vampiro, podia sentirlo

con lentitud se sento junto a la chica, y curiosamente en medio de la oscuridad pudo ver como una brillante lagrima caia de los enormes y casta os ojos de la muchachita que lo miraba penetrantemente

-yuuki...-susurro con dolor al verla llorar asi, la mencionada en medio de su agonia se lanzo a los brazos del chico que callo de espaldas sobre la cama, sorprendido

unos meses antes, no le habria importado estar asi con yuuki, para que enga arse? la amaba, la jovencita fue el centro de sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo, so aba con tenerla haci entre sus brazos...pero ya no, aunque aun sentia un cari o inmenso hacia esa fragil mu equita de porcelana a la que si no protejia se romperia en pedazos...ya no era asi, su corazon fue dulcemente raptado por otra joven de similares caracterizticas, ahora a ella la amaba, a yuuki la queria solamente

de manera suave el joven tomo entre sus manos las peque as y delicadas de yuuki, luego se levanto para volver a quedar sentado en la cama, la casta a lo miraba con extra eza, por que zero no se habia quedado haci con ella?... por que se habia resistido si la ultima vez que lo tuvo asi, tendido en el piso, el joven le habia dicho que lo que ella quisiera hacerle, estaria bien?... es que acaso ya no la queria como antes?

entonces y sin previo aviso los ojos de Zero destellaron un color rojo intenso, brillaban...yuuki supo entonces que nuevamente la bestia habia despertado en el interior del prefecto, y como se lo habia prometido, debia satisfacerlo, hacer lo que fuera para evitar que su hermano adoptivo cayera al lamentable nivel E

con parsimonia la muchacha comenzo a desabotonar su blusa dejando al descubierto su cuello y ofreciendolo a Zero, el peliplata enseguida se acerco a ella, deseoso de poder penetrar con sus colmillos la suave piel que a su paladar sabia a crema, rasgar en su interior una arteria que seria la que le proveeria de placer y calma, entonces el monstruo volveria a dormirse y volveria a ser el...

tomo con sutileza el extremo contrario del cuello al que iba a morder, se acerco lentamente, percibiendo en el cuerpo de la muchacha el aroma de kaname, abrio su boca entonces dejando emerger unos temibles colmillos de 4cm, acerco mas su boca pero en el momento que se preparaba lo recordo, a la persona que esa misma ma ana le habia confesado amor, entonces retrocedio, sus ojos volvieron a apagarse quedando de un bello amatista, retrocedio del todo y agacho la mirada, la peque a yuuki se confundio entonces

-que sucede Zero, no debes sentirte culpable...yo prometi que daria mi sangre con tal de ayudarte, recuerdas?-puso una mano sobre el hombro del prefecto y este puso la suya encima

-no es eso yuuki, es solo que, aunque me duele decirlo...ya no me apetece beber tu sangre-abrio entonces los ojos mirando de frente a los casta os

yuuki no supo que contestar, se sentia humillada... ella se lo habia prometido!, aunque talvez el prefecto se lo decia por que se sentia culpable de siempre tener que depender de ella, y ella temia que el joven se estuviera reprimiendo para no lastimarla, a ella ser lastimada fisicamente de esa manera no le importaba, menos si era para ayudar a Zero

-no quiero, no quiero que caigas al nivel E...y si no bebes sangre, ! si te siges reprimiendo eso sucedera que no lo entiendes?!-la peque a nuevamente comenzaba a llorar y con impotencia golpeaba el pecho de Zero con sus pu os, tratando de hacerlo entender

-no me estoy reprimiendo yuuki...-con dificultad logro tomar a yuuki por las mu ecas, esta entonces con el cabello pegado a la cara a causa de sus lagrimas que no paraban de caer lo miro fijamente, tal vez lo que iba a decir el prefecto le interesaria

-explicate...-le pidio yuuki con resentimiento en su voz, aun siendo detenida por las manos de zero

-yo...ahora soy fiel y amo a otra persona-concluyo, agachando la mirada

pudo sentir como yuuki se desvanecia sobre la cama, vio entonces como se encojia y lloraba, con mas intensidad pero en silencio, le partio el corazon verla asi, pero no habia ya nada mas que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla...mas que darle cari o y proteccion

-lo siento, yuuki-dandole un ultimo beso en la mejilla, el joven camino lento hasta la salida

sobre la cama, yuuki se lamentaba, como fue a creer que el prefecto alguna vez pudo sentir algo por ella, que podria llegar a amarla?, se sentia tonta, recordo la manera cruel en que se habia dirijido a kaname solo por el hecho de que tenia esperanza que Zero tal vez estuviera enamorado de ella, entonces vino a ella la frase "yo...ahora soy fiel y amo a otra persona"...que le habia dicho zero..."ahora", eso significaba que antes, talves, el cazador sintio algo por ella?  
maldita sea como no se dio cuenta antes!, penso y de manera estrepitosa la pared comenzo a fisurarse y las copas de cristal sobre la mesita de noche explotaron, y ella, por haber estado ciega pensando que alguien la queria no se dio cuenta de la persona que realmente la amaba con todo su corazon y su alma, aquel que la habia protejido siempre, como no habia visto que quien tenia a su lado, kaname kuran, era el hombre especialmente para ella, no necesitaba mas, solo con el su vida estaria completa y podria ser feliz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

por la verde y fresca hierba del parque del campus caminaba Zero, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, de verdad que le habia dolido ver a yuuki llorar asi, pero no habia de otra, el ahora amaba a otra mujer...era mejor decirselo que haberselo acultado, eso le habria causado mas dolor

de un momento a otro sintio la precencia de otro vampiro tras el, de manera veloz saco su bloody rose y dandose vuelta apunto a su supuesto "enemigo"

-Zero, estas pensado matarme ahora?-la peque a maria caminaba con un semblante alegre y sus manos tras su espalda, feliz

de un salto el viento la elevo y fue a dar directamente a los brazos de Zero, quien gustoso la cogio estilo nupcial

-claro que no, nunca siquiera eso pasaria por mi mente-contesto dedicandole una sonrisa a la muchacha

en ese momento ambos sellaron la distancia con un beso, al rato, cuando el oxigeno comenzo a faltarles se separaron, maria pudo notar entonces que en el vampiro habia un sentimiento de pena

- que sucede Zero?... por que estas triste?-pregunto mientras el muchacho la bajaba al suelo y luego la abrazaba

-es por yuuki, esta triste y yo...-no alcanzo a terminar

-si es por eso no te preocupes...-se alo entonces con su mano a la segunda planta de la academia ahi, sobre un balcon, estaba yuuki, abrazando a kaname como si la vida dependiera de ello, y kaname, fundia sus labios contra los de ella en un apasionado beso que sellaria sin duda su amor que perduraria por la eternidad

-veo que arreglaron sus problemas-comento Zero mientras miraba a lo alto, con un deje de nostalgia

-eso es bueno...-maria puso su mano en la barbilla de Zero para que la mirara- y ahora, por que no vamos a arreglar los nuestros?-una sonrisa complice por parte de la joven, un asentimiento y un sonrojo por parte de Zero fue la respuesta, tomados de las manos la joven pareja se perdio en la inmensidad del bosque

-yuuki, me alegra que volvieras...la verdad, yo habria muerto si tu no hubieras estado a mi lado-susurro con pasion el pura-sangre a los oidos de yuuki mientras la estrechaba en un apretado abrazo, la peque a se estremecio ante esto

-me di cuenta, de la persona buena, amable, justa y amorosa que perderia por culpa de mi indecision...por eso volvi, por que es lo que quiero kaname, estar a tu lado por el resto de eternidad que nos queda por vivir- yuuki hundio su cara en el pecho de kaname, aspirando el dulce aroma a rosas de su hermano, sin duda lo amaba y no pensaria nuevamente en alejarse

-no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hace oirte decir eso...yuuki-y recargando su cabeza sobre el cabello de yuuki le susurro -nunca mas te alejes de mi otra vez...-

~FIN~

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**_notas finales:_**

**_wuaaaaaaa a que quedo lindo?? ^^_**

**_aish con mi cabezota llena de pervertidismo jeje no se si esa palabra existe, no sabia como tramar una historia sin yaoi U_U, enserio me tomo mucho trabajo hacer una trama creible y con sentido, aunk no se si esto tiene sentido..._**

**_bueno, es mi primera vez en una historia mujerXhombre, pero mi nee-chan me la pidio y por el, lo que sea...ademas me diverti mucho escribiendo, fue divertido imaginare escenas entre kurenai y zero, jejeje..._**

**_bueno en fin, espero que aya sido de su agrado y sean amables conmigo, es primera vez que escribo sobre ellos T_T_**

**_y para mi hector-neechan, solo decir que espero que le alla gustado, trate de aserlo lo mas parecido a la realidad aunk ya sabes, me falta mucho por conocerte y espero que luego de esta basofia me sigas keriendo ^^_**

**_bueno no se que mas, solo una cosa que kiero decir...ejemm..._**

**_TE KIERO MUXO HECTOR NEE-CHAN!!!!!!!_**

**_ejem...eso es todo_**

**_abur!!!!_**


End file.
